Una Cita: Tú, Yo y Zwei?
by Elzeta123
Summary: A Zwei lo perdieron de vista otra vez. El perro empezó a explorar tranquilamente el campus de la academia, hasta que se encontró a su joven amigo rubio y su juguete para morder favoritos en lo que parecía ser un picnic. Que desencadenará este encuentro? Además de invocar la ira de Blake... Knighshade en español!


Era un día muy bonito en Beacon; un sábado por la tarde en la academia, y en el campus estaba muy tranquila releyendo el libro "A man with two souls", en un picnic, una chica faunus, ex integrante del White Fang, junto a un chico de cabellera rubia y ojos azules

Su novio, Jaune Arc

La chica no se acordaba cuando se enamoró de él, pero si el cómo y el porqué; aun a pesar de ser algo torpe, el joven es amable, buena persona, altruista y fiel, siempre ayudando a los demás, buen líder y sin pelos en la boca para decir que defendía a los faunus y que los trataba como iguales, como lo hizo una vez cuando defendió a Velvet de bullys como Cardin, o cuando la trato de la misma forma amable cuando descubrió que era también de esa especie

Era agradable poder pasar este rato con él, ahora estaban en una cita; Jaune estaba contando una de sus historias sobre sus hermanas y familia, mientras ella escuchaba atentamente, y de vez en cuando leía un par de párrafos, todo parecía tan pacifico, que Blake deseo que este día no acabara.

Sin embargo, una brisa rara y fría apareció, que para el chico fue imperceptible, pero para ella fue un presagio.

Algo se acerca, y no es bueno

-"Blake ocurre algo? De repente palideciste, te sientes mal? - Pregunto Jaune, expresando su preocupación por su novia- "Si te sientes mal podemos ir a enfermería y dejamos esto para otro día"

"Dios, como amo cuando se preocupa así conmigo, pero no me quiero ir, deben ser solo ideas mías" Pensó Blake al ver como adorable era su novio- "No, estoy bien, no te preocupes, solo sentí algo de frio, no tenemos que…"-

Las frases palabras se trabaron en su boca cuando lo vio

"Mi archienemigo"

"Blake?"- Jaune pregunto algo consternado al ver a su novia en blanco, hasta que vio atrás suyo un corgi gris jadeando, moviendo alegremente la cola- "Zwei? Que haces aquí? No me digas que te escabulliste de Ruby otra vez?- Le pregunto al pequeño perro, recordando la última vez que Zwei se escabullo de la vista de la joven de 15 años. Fue un día de locos…

Una huracán de pétalos buscando al perro por todas partes junto a una rubia con una furia incomparable debido a que su hermana era tan irresponsable, mientras que Weiss con el corazón a punto de darle un infarto si al corgi le ocurria algo, estaba buscándolo con sus glifos, y al mismo tiempo Blake estaba de lo más feliz desde que salio la nueva secuela de "Ninjas of love". Él, Pyrrah y Ren quisieron ayudar, buscando y preguntando por alrededor de la academia, mientras tanto Nora se quedó en la cocina comiendo panqueques.

Solo para darse cuenta que estaba jugando junto al profesor Oobleck a un par de metros de la habitación de los 2 equipos. Y que la búsqueda que duro unas 5 horas fue en totalmente en vano…

-"ARF!" fue la única respuesta del canino, para luego acercarse al chico rubio y acomodarse alrededor de el en su regazo

El chico Arc le pareció algo tierno esa acción. Que podía decir? Era también su amigo, aun para el muy a pesar de Blake.

Blake apretó sus puños con fuerza al ver esto, mientras un tic nervioso se creaba en su ojo derecho.

-"Como se atreve a estar tan cerca de él? Y por qué Jaune lo deja? Va a dejarlo lleno de pelos y con ese olor asqueroso de ese perro"- Pensaba Blake

-"Igual me gustaría sentarme en su regazo, y poder sentir su olor…"-

-"Dios, debería dejar de leer tanto "Ninjas of love", apenas llevamos 1 mes… ósea, a mí me gustaría poder acercarme más, pero no sé si Jaune pueda sentirse cómodo si hago algo de esa magnitud..."-

-Hey Zwei eso hace cosquillas! - los pensamientos de Blake fueron interrumpidos por lo que vio ante sus ojos, y que la hizo enfurecer

-"Zwei. Lamiendo. La. Cara. De. Mi. Novio."-

"QUIEN SE CREE QUE ES ESE MALDITO PARA HACER MOVIMIENTOS QUE YO AUN NO HE PODIDO HACER?!"

-"Jaune. No crees que deberíamos buscar a Ruby? Debe estar como loca buscando a su perro..."- Dijo tratando de calmarse

Pero aun así Jaune se percató del aura negra y oscura que salía por el cómo abrió sus ojos. Zwei ni se inmuto, el perro seguía jugando con Jaune, hasta que este le dio un hueso de pollo que acepto con gusto rápidamente, quedándose tranquilo, aún entre las piernas del líder de JNPR

\- "Blake, aunque sé que no te gusta mucho Zwei, creo que es mejor que se quede aquí; Zwei no se aleja del todo de Ruby, así que debería llegar en cualquier momento con su semblanza, aparte no creo que buscar a Ruby sea muy buena idea"- Jaune dijo esto porque es posible que si buscaran a Ruby, sería una odisea mucho peor

Blake tuvo que aceptar a regañadientes, Ruby se perdía muy fácilmente y era difícil de encontrar, hubo una vez en la que, para encontrarla en un bosque tuvieron que hacer una trampa usando una red y galletas con chispas de chocolate como cebo.

Solo digamos que funciono.

"Maldita sea, porque de todos debía ser Zwei a arruinar su cita con Jaune? Preferiría mil veces a que Yang venga a hacer sus chistes estúpidos o que una horda de Grimm venga a atacarnos, al menos así podría ver los músculos de Jaune…."

Mientras el perro no toque sus sándwiches de atún, podía mantenerse bajo control aún.

Zwei estaba relajado entre las piernas del rubio líder, mientras que este estaba acariciándole su espalda, Blake no quería admitirlo, pero estaba celosa de ese perro, podía acercarse a Jaune como si nada, mientras que ella podía jurar como el corazón le iba a dar un ataque cada vez que "intentaba" (la palabra clave es "intentar") un movimiento con su pareja, o cuando el rubio le daba un beso en la frente antes de que este fuera a una misión con su equipo.

Esas historias eróticas sí que le hicieron daño, después de todo.

Momentos después una mariposa se posó en la nariz del canino, Zwei le ladro y empezó perseguir al insecto, Jaune miraba perdido como el perro saltaba y corría detrás de su objetivo

-Es muy lindo cuando empieza a jugar, no lo crees Blake… Blake?- Jaune dejo de hablar cuando vio la mirada iracunda de Blake hacia él

Blake estaba celosa del perro, así que obviamente, cuando su novio creía que su enemigo era lindo, sintió algo parecido a la traición

-"Si te parece tan lindo, porque no vas con esa bolsa de pulgas y le pides una cita?"- Blake respondió irritada, antes de seguir leyendo y no querer ver la cara de Jaune. -"Si ese perro cree que él es mejor compañía que yo, se habrá arrepentido de haber hecho enojar a Blake Belladonna"- Pensó el gato faunus, antes de imaginar posibles castigos para ese saco de pulgas, y, en cierto punto, castigos para su pareja.

"No digas esas cosas Blake, Zwei es solo un perro, no necesitas enojarte por esas cosas" Jaune le dijo, sin embargo la furia del gato aún no se desvanecía, aún así, Jaune no se iba a rendir para apaciguar la ira de su novia hacia el corgi, y en cierta medida, hacia él.

-"Si es porque le estaba poniendo más atención a Zwei, perdóname, no era mi intención, pero los 2 sabemos que podría ocurrir si él se vuelve a perder"-

Un movimiento de las orejas de gato fue la única respuesta, pero Jaune prosiguió, acercándose a una de las orejas de Blake

"Al final, tu sabes que me gustan más los gatos que los perros. No?" Jaune se rio un poco al ver como las orejas de Blake se pusieron rojas y la cara de la faunus empezó a teñirse de un escarlata más oscuro, aun a pesar, Blake hacia todo lo posible para seguir leyendo y tratar de ignorar a Jaune, aunque ya no había una razón en especifico

"Jaune me vas a dar algo si sigues con esto, como conseguiste tanta confianza de un momento a otro". Blake recordaba como Jaune era un poco timido y no tenía mucha autoconfianza al principio, pero gracias al entrenamiento de Pyrrah, la ayuda que ella le dio cuando quería acercarse a él, y el cómo gracias a eso dejo de ser el más débil de la academia y de llegar casi al nivel de sus amigos (Aun a pesar de no tener su semblanza) le ayudo a creer en sí mismo y aumentar su autoestima de forma positiva

Quizá demasiado positiva, porque ahora que eran novios, Jaune no se dejaba nada para decirle cuanto la quería de una forma tan cursi cuando estaban solos, lo que le causaba sonrojos extremos; aun así, mentiría si dijiera que no le gustaban y que le recordaba a ciertas frases de "Ninjas of Love"

Juane preparo su ataque final para la muralla de hielo que su novia interpuso, se acercó a su oído nuevamente y dijo - "Lo siento si te molesto si Zwei me parecía lindo, pero quiero que sepas y que recuerdes que no habrá nadie más linda, talentosa y asombrosa chica como tú, así que no te pongas celosa, está bien, mi pequeña hermosa gatita?

Acto seguido, el chico Arc tomo todo su valor, y sin acobardarse, le dio un beso en la mejilla a la faunus, era la primera vez que Jaune hacia algo asi, siempre le daba un beso corto en la frente y a veces se tomaba las manos a solas, sabía que a Blake le gustaba su espacio personal, pero a veces él rompía ese espacio, aun a pesar de su vergüenza, pero que parecía ser nula a comparación de la de Blake

En ese momento, El cerebro de Blake hizo cortocircuito; el libro había parado a caer a la tierra desde sus manos y se podía jurar que había vapor saliendo de la cabeza. Los dos no se habían dado cuenta que Zwei había dejado de perseguir la mariposa y estaba mirando la escena, mientras estaba comiendo unos sándwiches de atún que estaban cerca suyo.

"P-Por qué me dices c-cosas t-tan c-cursis Jaune" Blake sentía que su cara ardia y su voz se quebraba. A excepción de sus padres, nadie le decía cosas tan bonitas y vergonzosas a ella como lo hacía Jaune, Esas palabras y ese apodo tan cursis que le hacían sentir mariposas en su estómago y le hacían sonreír

"Tú sabes porque; porque te amo, y no me gusta verte enojada, sobretodo por cosas asi" Jaune dijo, esta vez con un sonrojo en sus mejillas

Blake le pareció tan bonito que no pudo más, se armó de valentía y se empezo a acercar más a la cara de Jaune, aun a pesar del nerviosismo de ambos, e hizo lo que quería hacer desde hace un rato; se sentó en el regazo del líder del equipo JNPR y luego puso sus brazos alrededor de su cuello

-"B-Blake?!?"- Jaune se sorprendió por las repentinas acciones de su novia

-"Y-yo t-también t-t-te a-a-mo Jaune"- en ese punto sus narices se tocaron, quedándose unos segundos así, mirándose, no con lujuria, sino con un verdadero amor. Sorpresivamente, Jaune actuó primero y poso sus labios sobre los de ella; un tierno y cálido beso que hizo sonrojar a ambos.

Iban a profundizar más el beso, pero una voz hizo que se congelaran, mejor dicho, 2 voces.

-"ESO ES LIDER! DEMUESTRALE QUIEN MANDA! METELE LA LENGUA HASTA LA GARGANTA!"-

\- "Wow Blake, no te había visto tan roja desde esa vez que te descubrí leyendo una de tus historias eróticas"-

Adivinen, Yang y Nora.

-"QUE HACEN AQUÍ USTEDES 2?!"- Pregunto Blake alterada, saltando de la posición que estaba con Jaune, había perdido el momento con su hombre por esas 2 chicas que llegaron de manera tan inoportuna

Jaune estaba callado viendo la situación, estaba muy avergonzado como para decir algo, además, con lo que le dijo Nora no le ayudaba de mucho a calmar su corazón.

-"Solo veníamos a buscar a Zwei, parece que mi hermana se le ocurrió distraerse otra vez y dejarlo libre por el campus"- Yang respondió, tomando al perro en sus brazos, algo irritada, ya después le daría un buen sermón a Ruby cuando la viera

-"Yo vine a acompañarla, me gusta rescatar a pequeños y lindos perritos de vez en cuando"- Nora dijo, haciendo un pequeño "boop" en la nariz del corgi, a lo que acto seguido fue respondido por un pequeño estornudo del animal

-"…solo, váyanse ustedes 2, y llévense a esa alimaña lejos de aquí"- Blake dijo resignada, solo quería que se fueran de una vez y los dejaran solos.

-"Está bien, está bien, solo no se vaya a poner "ronroneante" la cosa cuando nos vayamos- Dijo Yang, otro de sus grandes chistes

-"Yang…"- Gruñio Blake

-"Quiero decir, solo no quiero ver si las cosas se ponen más Arc-tisticas"- Yang hizo unas pistolas con sus dedos, apuntándolos hacia chico vomito; Jaune se rio un poco, relajándose de su posición anterior

-"Yang…"- Blake se arrepentía de lo que había pensado sobre preferir a Yang antes que Zwei, al menos el perro se callaba.

-"Solo espero que chico vomito use Purr- teccion!"-

-"YANG SALE DE ACÁ AHORA O LO LAMENTARAS!"- Blake estaba furiosa, y algo sonrojada por el último chiste de Yang

-"Ya, ya, oye, nadie aprecia un poco de comedia estos días o qué?"- Yang pregunto retóricamente, solo quería molestar a su compañera un poco más, pero ya que, lo hará después- "Vámonos Nora, parece que los 2 tortolos quieren estar solos"-

-"Está bien, Nos vemos después Jaune! Y recuerda, hasta la garganta!"- dijo despidiéndose de su líder con una mano hasta que la cabellera pelirroja dejo de verse

El comentario solo hizo que ambos se volvieran a sonrojar, esta vez fuertemente, creando un silencio incomodo; la tensión se podía cortar con un cuchillo, Blake no sabía qué hacer para volver a la posición en que ambos estaban.

Solo una risa peculiar del rubio la hizo salirse de sus pensamientos y desconcertarla por un momento

-"Que es tan gracioso?"-

-"Nada, solo que pienso que esta cita fue muy divertida, nada más"- Jaune dijo, aun riéndose

-"Divertida?, yo diría desastrosa…"- Blake solo quería un momento a solas junto a Jaune, solo para ser interrumpidos por un perro, su compañera y una valquiria amante de los panqueques

-"Tal vez nada de esto salió como esperábamos, pero no podemos solo ver el lado malo de las cosas, quiero decir, al fin y al cabo estuvimos los 2 juntos y nos acercamos algo más no?- Jaune llevo un brazo atrás suyo para rascarse la nuca, riéndose nerviosamente con un pequeño sonrojo

Blake no pudo pero sentirse atraída al ver a Jaune "AHH SE VE TAN GUAPO INCLUSO CUANDO SE PONE NERVIOSO", básicamente estaba gritando por dentro- "Siempre encuentras el lado bueno de las cosas no?"-

-"Ya sabes como soy no?"- Dijo con una sonrisa resplandeciente

-"Si….Supongo que si fue una bonita cita"- rio Blake. Momentos después, la chica faunus poso su cabeza en el hombro de su novio, logrando así estar nuevamente los 2 cómodos junto al otro y poder disfrutar el atardecer antes de volver a sus respectivas habitaciones.

(5 MINUTOS DESPUES)

"No puedo creer que no se dieron cuenta que los estaba grabando, cuando volvamos a la habitación esto será la bomba!" La rubia se estaba emocionando, para ella, poder molestar a su compañera y ver sus reacciones era algo que no tenía precio

Nora estaba caminando detrás de ella, tarareando una canción para niños, mientras llevaba entre sus brazos al pequeño corgi (Luego de habérselo pedido varias veces a Yang) mientras este estaba moviendo su cola felizmente, mirando el paisaje

Sin embargo, ambos sintieron una perturbación en la fuerza

-"Nora, Ocurre algo?"- Yang se preocupó al ver como la chica cambio su cara a una seria llena de preocupación.

La valquiria no respondió, en cambio, esta sintió un olor que provenía del animal. Examino al animal como si fuera un perro de la policía y sintió ese olor peculiar:

Atún.

-"ZWEI QUE ACABAS DE HACER?!? ES QUE ACASO NO PIENSAS EN LAS CONSECUENCIAS?!?- Nora estaba agitando al perro que estaba asustado pero no por las acciones de la chica

-"Nora que estás hablando que esta suced-"

"ZWEIIIIIIII" Un grito demoniaco retumbo por el lugar, las chicas se quedaron en silencio por unos segundos hasta que Nora respondió:

"Zwei se comio el atún de Blake"

"Oh oh"- Incluso Yang sabe que hay ciertas líneas que no debes cruzar

Jamás. Tocar. El. Atún. De. Blake

De repente un viento fuerte y frio soplo en sus caras, eso significaba una sola cosa:

La bestia viene en camino.

Poco después, La chica amante los panqueques empezó a correr para salvar la vida (Y el pelaje) de su amigo de 4 patas, mientras que Yang fue a esconderse para proteger su tesoro fuera de las garras del demonio.

Por otro lado, en la escena de los hechos, Jaune Arc vio como una figura oscura con ojos rojos estaba corriendo hacia su objetivo de una forma muy tenebrosa, mientras unos árboles fueron cortados en el camino

Para cualquiera, estaría aterrado y escaparía de ese lugar, pero él solo suspiro y dijo:

"Bueno, pudo haber sido peor, como la última vez, solo espero que al menos deje su cola no razurada…" y prosiguió con ordenar las cosas que habían traído para el picnic.

 **Un fic en español, Por qué no? En verdad me gusta hacer cosas más escritas en Ingles, pero esta vez decidí cambiar un poco.**

 **Recién estoy comenzando a escribir,podria considerarme un escritor "Novato" por decirlo así (no de la forma negativa), pero aun así, espero que hayan disfrutado la historia**

 **Por qué Knightshade? No lo sé, en verdad me gusta bastante este ship, quizá en un futuro pueda hacer otros fics de Ships, como Whiterose, Renora, WhiteKnight, Lancaster, etc, siempre y cuando tenga la inspiración :D**

" **RWBY no es propiedad mia" Creo que eso es algo que hay que clarificar**

 **Bueno, y con eso, les deseo un buen día, y nos vemos la próxima.**


End file.
